


Alone and Unloved

by Fierysky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robbie Reyes is bad in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Celebrity and bad boy Robbie Reyes has his eye on waitress Daisy Johnson. She is going to be his, by any means necessary.*non consensual story*





	Alone and Unloved

**Author's Note:**

> non-con PWP, just like the tags say! This is not a shipping fic! It was part of a larger AU that I am not going to finish and decided to post this snippet as a one shot instead of having it gather dust in my google docs

Music pounded in the nightclub, but Daisy's heart sounded louder in her ears. She was waitressing on weekends at the 24 Karat Klub to pay her way through college and tonight, she’d hit the jackpot.

Robbie Reyes, movie star and bad boy was in the VIP section with his entourage, and he'd been glancing her way, his dark eyes roving her body. Not that she was wearing a lot. The tightest and shortest dresses always got her the best tips and the no touching policy kept her safe.

“Ay chica.” A voice interrupted as she cleaned up empty beer bottles. “My boy Robbie wants you.”

She looked up, hair escaping her ponytail, and her stomach did a flip. It was one of the bodyguards who was always with Robbie Reyes and so she nodded and followed him to the exclusive private room, smoothing her dress.

“Hey, Mr. Reyes,” she said nervously, meeting his eyes as she entered the VIP room. “Need more champagne- ?”

He was sitting on the suede couch in the corner, legs spread and his eyes half-mast and he finished his drink, slowly.

Daisy watched his throat as he swallowed and her gaze dipped to his strong outstretched legs and she wished she could taste all of him.

“Come here,” he finally commanded. “I’ve been watching your ass all night.”

She walked forward, her nipples pebbling at the lust in his eyes and fuck if she wasn't turned on by there being an audience.

“Let me see your tits.” Robbie placed his glass down. “They're small. Are they real?”

“What the fuck?” Daisy growled. This was the downside of working at such a high profile club, rich patrons thinking she was a whore.

“It's a simple question, chica. Yes or no.” Robbie shrugged. “You can ask me anything.”

“Are you always such an asshole?”

“I'm being fucking polite right now," he snorted, his eyes trained on her breasts. "You get another question.”

Daisy frowned, not expecting this inquiry. Robbie Reyes always appeared untouchable, and in control, able to summon the world with a snap of his fingers. 

“What are you afraid of?” The words were out before she could stop them.

"Being alone. And unwanted," he said, automatically, then froze, and when their eyes met, time stopped. 

“We’re _all_ alone. And unloved.” Daisy's voice dripped with bitterness. He could afford anything, and was scared of such trivial things? She shook her head and changed the subject. “Do you want some coffee? Or more whiskey?"

Robbie ignored her but stood up and signaled his bodyguard, the burly Latino man who'd summoned Daisy. They exchanged a few words then Robbie turned his attention back to Daisy.

“I want you. Come here.” Robbie commanded her.

She raised an eyebrow and glided over to him, folding her arms. “I’m here.” 

“Open your mouth.” His eyes glowed. "Now."

Stupidly, she did and reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a pill and pressed it on her tongue, then gave her the rest of his drink to wash it down.

"That's ecstasy." He stroked her face. "The real you is gonna come out now."

Daisy exhaled as colors sharpened, and a warmth spread through her. "The real me?"

" _Si,_ " he nodded, moving his hands to her face, then trailing to her shoulders, he pushed her dress straps down her shoulders, then down her tits so her dark nipples were exposed.

“Kneel.”

She did, as her head became woozy. She was facing Robbie's dick now, and she could see the imprint of his erection on his skin-tight jeans. She reached up to touch him.

"Unzip me."

She did, blood pounding in her ears, and the noise around her faded, and her clit pulsed.

"Take it out. Kiss it."

She unbuttoned his pants and pushed it down, and his cock sprang free. It was thick, heavily veined, and throbbed when she touched it. 

"So beautiful," she marveled, grasping him in her hands. "Please. I want it."

"What's your name?" he asked, closing his eyes as she licked the underside of his dick.

"Daisy." 

"Daisy." He bit his lip, as she moved to the sensitive tip and sucked it slowly. "You're my bitch till the end of the month. Got it?"

She responded by hollowing her mouth and sucking the precum from him. 

"Fuck, yeah." He threaded his hands in her hair. "Use that mouth on me."  They built a rhythm, where he thrust into her mouth to help her while she sucked on him. There were still people in the VIP room, and hearing the chatter around her, emboldened Daisy as she licked and sucked him like he was a delicious treat. 

"You're made to be on your knees, giving blow jobs." Robbie moaned. "Suck my balls, slut."

Daisy was too far gone at that point to protest his language, and obeyed, fisting his cock, pumping it up and down and slurping on his balls and he came in hot jets all over her face and hair, cursing in Spanish. She was beginning to stand when he pushed her back down, harshly.

"Stay down where you belong." Robbie panted as he pulled up his pants. "I promised my bodyguard he could have you."  He turned to the man in question. "She's yours, bro. I know I told you any hole, but I changed my mind. Her pussy and ass is mine. But she sucks like a dream."

Robbie's bodyguard- his name was Eddie- snorted. "Watch it, man. You're gonna fuck up and fall in love with this _puta_."

"Fuck you, man." Robbie grinned, as he zipped up his pants. "Love is for pussies." He stopped when Daisy pulled his hand.

"I don't want to." she whimpered. "I just want you."

"Sure you do." Robbie pulled out his money clip from his jacket. He pulled out ten one hundred dollar bills and threw them at her, not caring where they fell. "You can get up now. See you tomorrow. Same time."

Daisy was high a kite but the money fluttering around her, sobered her.

Kinky sex and hooking up didn't bother her, but _this_? Taking _money_ for sex? What would it make her?

"Keep your money." Daisy rose up and fumbled to pull her dress straps up. She could feel Robbie's semen drying on her face, while her pussy was still wet and it made her angry. "I didn't even come, you jackass." 

Robbie frowned, as if confused, and Daisy turned on her heel and strode out of Robbie Reyes' VIP room, not caring at the looks she was getting from everyone else. This was her life, hard and unforgiving. She just walked out on money that would pay her portion of her rent for the next two months and buy her books for the upcoming semester but who cared.

She could care less about being called a whore, or a slut, or even sucking off a stranger who gave her ecstasy. But she would draw the line at some man thinking that with his money, he could dictate terms with her.

"Fuck that shit, and fuck Robbie Reyes." 

She washed her face in the ladies room, and reapplied her makeup, and went about the rest of her shift with a bright smile.

That's all she'd ever done her entire life.

She was alone and unloved and she always knew how to move on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment/kudos on anon if you don't want to on your public profile.


End file.
